1. Field
Example embodiments relate to apparatuses and methods for testing electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a probe card transmitting an electrical signal for a test between a tester and a semiconductor device, and an apparatus and a method for testing a semiconductor device using the probe card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor device may be manufactured by a fabrication process forming a pattern on a wafer and an assembly process assembling the wafer on which the pattern is formed into a unit chip. An electric die sorting (EDS) process for testing an electrical characteristic of the unit chip, i.e., a unit semiconductor device on the wafer, may be performed between the fabrication process and the assembly process.
The EDS process is performed to identify malfunctioning unit chips among a plurality of unit semiconductor devices on a wafer. The EDS process is performed using a test apparatus which applies an electric signal to the plurality of unit semiconductor devices on a wafer and identifying malfunctioning chips by a signal checked from the applied electric signal.
The test apparatus may include a probe card with probe needles which are in contact with electrode pads of the unit semiconductor devices. The test apparatus may apply an electric signal to the electrode pads of the unit semiconductor devices to test electrical characteristics thereof.